Relaxation with Pleasureation
by Dragons Before Dawn
Summary: Xion misses a sunset with Roxas and Axel. So she takes a nice, relaxing bath. But, it becomes more than just a "bath" when Roxas walks in. Rokushi, rated M!


**Relaxation with Pleasure-ation **

A long day. A really _long_ day. Usually long days with missions can be cured by ice cream. Not today. Xion missed her ice cream time with her friends, and she felt pretty bad about it. But, she does have the opportunity of taking a nice, hot, relaxing bath.

Walking down the hall where the bedrooms were located; Xion went to the far end and went into the bathroom. She turned the lights on and looked at the white, sterile bathroom. It was probably the only white room in the whole castle. Besides the other bathrooms.

There were about 6 bath rooms, all similar. With the members mostly on missions, the bathrooms were not much used.

Sighing in relief of catching a not-in-use bathroom, Xion walked over to the tub and started the water. Turning the crystal knobs, she found the appropriate temperature. Turning from the tub, she started to unzip her coat. As that fell to the floor, she worked on her bra, and then her pants and underwear. She turned off the water, turned off the lights, and slipped into her warm relaxation.

... ... ...

Roxas trailed up and down the hall minutes later. He had Xion on his mind. He knew she didn't show for ice cream, and he guessed her mission was long. But, he did know that she was back by now. Where was she? Roxas needed to know.

"Hey, Roxas! Going to bed soon?" Roxas was greeted by a familiar voice. It was Axel.

"Nah...I wanna see Xion first. She wasn't around for ice cream, you know?" Roxas responded. Axel nodded before patting his friend on the back.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the sack. I'm way too tired to wait with you, sorry." Axel chuckled. He walked down the hall, entering his room when he reached the door.

Roxas waited about five minutes more. And then he noticed something. He hadn't gone to the bathroom yet since early that morning, and the pressure of his bladder was becoming too much.

Quickly, Roxas walked down the hall to the bathroom. He opened the door and flicked on the lights.

Xion gasped lightly. She knew those footsteps. It was Roxas, in the bathroom with her. And she had the shower curtain open. But she kept her eyes closed.

Roxas closed the door behind him before looking forward. When he noticed Xion laying in the tub, he nearly had a heart attack.

_He could see her body..._

His eyes stared at her face...which looked relaxed. And then he trailed his eyes downward...

From her eyes, down her nose...to her perfect, pink lips...and then down to her chest; his eyes slowly looking over her breasts. After that, his eyes went down, over her naval, to even down _more_...to where his eyes looked over her vagina.

Roxas felt his breath get caught in his throat. It felt as if all the blood in his system was flowing downwards, hardening his cock. He didn't notice _that_ at first, but he did when he felt it begin to press against the front of his pants.

Xion didn't move...she knew Roxas was glancing over her body. She enjoyed that he was. She _knew_ he'd like it.

Roxas continued to look over her body, groaning slightly as the pressure of his pants became slightly painful. He sat down on the toilet, reaching a hand into his pants. Being to impatient too unzip his pants, he began to massage his aching hard on. Xion looking with one eye, only looking through a tiny _slit_, she smiled as she realized what Roxas was doing. He was masturbating, and even better...he was pleasuring himself to the sight of _her._

Roxas held back all his moans, leaning against the back of the toilet as he stroked his erection. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes as he felt tiny bits of pre-cum leak out of the head of his cock, wetting his boxers. His hands quickened over his cock, wanting to get closer to his orgasm. He rubbed a thumb over the head of his penis, and that's when he accidentally let a moan slip through.

Xion knew she wanted him now.

"Roxas-?" Xion mumbled, opening her eyes fully. Roxas stopped in his tracks, his eyes shooting open before he looked at her. They both looked at each other for almost a full 30 seconds, in silence, not able to explain each other.

"I will just...go...grab the other bathroom...then..." Roxas mumbled, taking his hand out of his pants before standing up. Xion sat up in the tub, reaching out to him.

"No! Don't leave...!" Xion whimpered. Roxas turned and looked back at her.

"Why not?"

"Because...I...want you..." Xion admitted. Those words sparked the fading fire inside of Roxas.

"You do?" Roxas asked, walking closer as he began to unzip his jacket. Xion licked her lips.

"Yeah."

"Oh...well...you can have me," Roxas said as he finished unzipping his jacket. It dropped to the floor and he immediately began working on his pants. Once they were unzipped, he slowly dragged them down along with his underwear. Once his erection was free, he quickly removed his pants the rest of the way. Xion looked at his erection, and nearly drooled. It was fully hard, and flushed a bit red.

"...Climb in," Xion demanded. She laid back down as Roxas climbed into the tub with her; laying on top of her.

"I love you, Xion," Roxas said quickly before kissing her hard on the lips. Xion didn't want to waste time kissing, so she pushed his hips down onto hers. Roxas moaned at the feeling of skin-against-skin, and got what Xion wanted.

"Xion, I can't wait anymore, this'll hurt..." Roxas warned before he held her hips still and thrusted in. Xion yelped, closing her eyes tightly. Roxas gasped as an intense heat engulfed him. The bathroom sat still as their pants roamed about.

After many moments, Xion finally spoke, "Please move...Roxas..."

Roxas pulled out slowly before thrusting back in. Xion let out a slight whimper, still getting used to it. Roxas quickened slightly, kissing at her neck. Xion groaned and closed her eyes, trying her best to feel over the pain.

And she did. Within moments, she felt the pain fade away, and pleasure flow through her body. Roxas was much faster now, panting and moaning. Xion was moaning too, her senses confused. Everything felt like it was pulsing, and she couldn't even see right. When she tried to focus, she saw Roxas' pleasured face, but all the colors seemed mixed. Every pound, every breath...she felt like it was all grabbing a hold of her, clutching tightly before dragging her into the dark depths of her oblivion.

"Mmm, Xion...I...I'm going to...cum soon..." Roxas panted. He moved a hand down and pressed a finger against her nub before rolling over it. Xion nearly shouted, her senses almost _cracking._

... ... ...

As water splashed out, it flooded down into the hallway. Demyx yawned as he tracked through it, looking down.

"What the...?" Demyx moved out of the puddle before groaning.

"Someone clogged the toilet again...didn't they?" He shouted as he ran down the hallway.

... ... ...

Xion clawed into Roxas' back as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She moved herself up against him each time he thrusted in, to rub more against his finger and meet his thrusts. She barely knew anything right now, she wasn't even thinking. She felt her orgasm, and she just wanted Roxas all the more.

With one last thrust, Roxas thrusted in and both of them came.

"ROXAS!"

"XION!"

Roxas nearly collapsed on top of Xion as he finished releasing, exhausted.

"That was amazing...Roxas," Xion panted, kissing Roxas on the lips. Roxas kissed back and smiled.

"Yeah..." and then Roxas' eyes widened. "I really have to use the bathroom..." Roxas said quickly before slowly pulling out, getting out of the tub and rushing to the toilet. Xion giggled.

Roxas was so silly.


End file.
